


You, Me, and Baby Make Three

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could you do a cas x reader where the reader is pregnant with his child and nephilim births usually kill the mother so he’s extremely worried and the angels find out and want to kill the baby. The reader goes into labor and there are complications. You can determine the ending but yeah. A weird mix of angst and fluff plz! :-) anyone else think Cas would make an adorable father?





	You, Me, and Baby Make Three

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could you do a cas x reader where the reader is pregnant with his child and nephilim births usually kill the mother so he’s extremely worried and the angels find out and want to kill the baby. The reader goes into labor and there are complications. You can determine the ending but yeah. A weird mix of angst and fluff plz! :-) anyone else think Cas would make an adorable father?

“Hey, Cas?” You smiled sweetly at your boyfriend. “Can you come here for a moment?”

Cas got up and walked out of the library that he had been in with Sam and Dean. “Yes?” He tilted his head to the side, making you giggle. “You seem…different.”

You grinned. “I’m _pregnant_ , Cas!” As his face fell, so did your heart. “I…I thought you would be happy.” You whispered, wanting to cry. He stood there, in shock. That wasn’t something that he was expecting. Why hadn’t he noticed? Nodding your head, you licked your lips. “Well, I’ll let you get back to whatever it is you’re helping the boys with. I’m going to go get some pizza for dinner.” Turning, you fought back the tears. You’d cry when you were alone. Grabbing your keys, you walked out the front door, unintentionally slamming it on the way out. 

Dean came out to see what was going on. “What’s the matter?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“Y/N’s pregnant.” He said.

“ _Congrats_! Why the long face?” He thought that was something that Cas would want. A family.

Cas’s blue eyes turned to Dean. “Nephilim births usually kill the mother, Dean.” He told him. “I could _lose_ Y/N.” He added.

Dean’s smile fell. “Oh, man. Is that why she stormed off? She’s scared or something?”

“I didn’t react.”

“ _What_?”

Cas sighed. “She told me, and my face fell. That was the first thing in my mind. I stood here, and said nothing.” Dean groaned and rubbed his hand down his face. “How can I be joyous over something that will likely kill her?” He asked, his voice faltering.

“By being there for her. I’m guessing she was happy to tell you, right?” Dean asked, and Cas nodded. “Then be happy for her. She’s pregnant, and the father of her unborn kid just made her think that he is upset over it.” He clapped his hand on Cas’s shoulder and walked back into the library.

He didn’t move for a moment, he simply stared at the door. You wanting children wasn’t a shock to him, as you were very big on family. However, you were both careful. Sighing, he turned back to go back to helping Sam and Dean.

**_–5 Months Pregnant–_ **

You laughed as you and Cas walked through the store shopping for your daughter. You had found out just that morning that you were expecting a girl. Picturing Cas with a little girl warmed your heart. “What do you think of Melody for a name?” You smiled.

Cas gave you a small smile back. He hadn’t told you about the chances of you dying. That was the last thing he wanted over your head. He had simply told you that he was shocked, and he was happy about it. It took a bit, but you forgave him for it. “I think that’s very pretty.” He replied. “I also like Joanna. It means grace of the Lord.” He mused.

“We could use both.” You suggested, looking through the newborn dresses. “How about Joanna Melody?” You thought out loud. Grabbing a light blue dress, you showed him. “What do you think about this one?”

“ _Beautiful_.” His eyes were on you, not the dress. Every time you spoke of the baby you seemed to glow.

_**–8 Months Pregnant–** _

If your back wasn’t killing you, it was your feet. If it wasn’t your feet, it was your head. There wasn’t a point during the day that something didn’t hurt. Joanna was a very active baby already, so you knew you were in for some sleepless nights. Cas had been acting weird, but you decided not to ask about it. He seemed to dote on you more, and as the days passed, you knew he was worried. You figured that it was because he would be holding his daughter soon, and that was a bit scary. Something so small relied on you.

Laying in your room, you groaned. “Can you chill for like five minutes, kid?” You sighed, rubbing your stomach. She was currently stretching as much as she could in what little space she had left. Cas came in, giving you a slight smile. “Tell your daughter to stop trying to bust out.” You joked.

Cas stomach turned as he crawled into bed behind you. His arm moved over your side, his hand resting on your stomach. “She’s a strong one.” He said against your neck as she gave a nice hard kick.

“Of course. Look at her Daddy.” You smiled, lacing your fingers with his.

**_–9 Months Pregnant–_ **

You were so done. Your due date was a week ago. Cas assured you that it was normal. Sam pointed out that many first time mothers went a couple weeks over. Dean just tried to avoid you- he got yelled at for being grumpy.

Finally, you were forty-one weeks and three days and your water broke. You knew that labor would be painful, but you never imagined this! You felt like you were being torn in two. At least when getting patched up after hunts you had whiskey. Cas seemed to be all over. You gave up trying to read his expressions.

After a day and a half of labor, you were pushing. Sam was the one helping out with the birth, Dean was waiting outside with a beer for Cas for after, and Cas was holding your hand. As you pushed, you felt weaker and weaker, but you figured that was normal. At the last push, your heart rate slowed. Sam clamped the cord and cut it before wrapping your newborn daughter in a blanket. Cas smiled at her, thinking that you made it through.

His blue eyes looked down at you. “Y/N?” He patted your cheek. Moving your face to see him, he started to cry. Your eyes were open, but there was no light in them. He’d been so distracted by how beautiful Joanna was that he had dared to hope that you would live to raise her.

Sam rocked Joanna, also crying. “I’m so sorry, Cas.” He said quietly. “Do you want a moment?”

Cas looked up at Sam and shook his head. “I think that I’d like to see my daughter.” He wouldn’t hold your death against the child that the two of you created. He’d cherish her like the gift that she was.


End file.
